It is increasingly common for hardware devices other than mobile telephones to include transceivers configured for data communication via mobile wireless communication networks, such as cellular data networks. For example, a hardware manufacturer may wish to utilize such transceivers for telemetry or obtaining location information. To support low cost and efficient network connection and communication for such hardware devices, network operators usually offer SLAs (Service Level Agreements) of varying capability and capacity. Typically, such SLAs may impose particular limitations on the use of services provided by a mobile wireless communication network. Examples of such limitations include, but are not limited to, a maximum number of times a service may be used each day, a minimum period between subsequent uses of a service, time periods when usage is prohibited (for example, during typically high use daytime hours), or a maximum total amount of data that may be transferred per day.
In many cases, such hardware devices perform automated M2M (machine to machine) communication according to software executing on the hardware devices. Occasionally, such software is incorrectly written or encounters unanticipated events or errors, resulting in misuse or abuse of a service that is a SLAV (Service Level Agreement Violations)—use of the service (or requested use of the service) that exceeds the limitations on use of the service imposed by the SLA. In response to such violations, a wireless mobile communication network may simply deny service to misbehaving hardware devices, which may frustrate a manufacturer's attempts to address the causes of the misbehavior.